


A Wonderful Night

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Edging, F/M, Sex Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Title: A Wonderful NightCollaborator(s): BookDragon13, writing-what-writingSquare Filled: C1-Sex MagicShip/Main Pairing: Bucky Barnes/ReaderRating: ExplicitMajor Tags/Triggers/Warnings: edging, sex spellSummary: Bucky gets hit with a sex spell and spends a night with youWord Count: 649
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Kudos: 19
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	A Wonderful Night

Bucky was vibrating with energy. At first he thought it was adrenaline left over from the mission, since it was a quick but exciting fight against one of Doctor Strange’s enemy sorcerers, but then he realized something was different about this. No matter how hard he tried not to feel this way, Bucky felt like he needed to fuck, hard.

Despite any misgivings, Bucky asked Steve if how he felt was normal after such a fight. Steve had shaken his head and taken Bucky to Doctor Strange. It didn’t take long for the former surgeon to figure out that Bucky had been hit with a spell similar to sex pollen, although far less stressful to the body and lasts for a smaller amount of time. Basically, Bucky would be supremely horny for about 24 hours, maybe less.

“Do you have someone you could quarantine yourself with, Sergeant Barnes?” Doctor Strange asked.

Relief passed through Bucky. He’d been dating you for a few months. The question was, would you be willing to be with Bucky alone, spending a whole day having sex. Thankfully, when Bucky asked, you agreed wholeheartedly. 

“So, I have a whole day and night to have my fun with you, Bucky?” You giggled. “That sounds absolutely perfect! Let me go get some things and I’ll meet you in your room.”

When you arrived in Bucky’s room, he was surprised to see a bucket of sex toys, including a vibrator and silk scarves. The gentle smile on your face comforted him. Bucky trusted that you would take care of him while dealing with this sex spell.

“I have an idea on what we should do first, Buckaroo,” you told him. “Why don’t you take off your clothes and lie down on the bed?”

Bucky did as you asked, still feeling horny as hell and getting warmer by the second. The idea of you taking care of him in bed, rather than the other way around? He decided it would turn him on even without the spell. 

“Are you okay with being tied up?” You asked, holding the silk scarves. Bucky thought about it for a second.

“Probably not tonight, but that could be saved for another time.”

You nodded. “Then I’ll trust you to stay still while I give you the best time of your life. I’m going to use my vibrator on you first, okay?”

This time, Bucky nodded and chuckled. “I am ready for the best night of my life, just being with you.”

“Then let’s begin!”

You placed the vibrator against Bucky’s cock and he couldn’t believe how it felt. If he thought he was hard before, the vibrations made him even harder. Bucky was about to cum when you pulled the vibrator away.

A whine escaped Bucky, any embarrassment at the sound pushed far away by the feeling of being so close and being stopped. You kissed his lips, comforting him. When you pulled away, Bucky chased your lips.

“I know you were close, Bucky,” you whispered in his ear. “But you won’t get to cum until I say. I want to see how good of a boy you are, even with a spell making you so hard. I bet you can be so good, and be rewarded well.”

Bucky whimpered. “Please, I’ll be your good boy!”

You smiled, then placed the vibrator on Bucky’s cock again. He started to moan and whine, feeling so ready to cum, but not wanting to disobey. The process of you edging Bucky repeated, until you gave him permission to cum. It was the biggest, longest orgasm Bucky had ever felt, and the relief when it was done was immediate.

And yet Bucky was still horny. 

“Oh, Bucky, you did so well!” You exclaimed. “And now we can play with some more toys!”

You and Bucky spent a wonderful night exploring and riding the wave of the spell.


End file.
